Mae Borowski
"I'll unlock your ass." — Mae Margaret Borowski, or better known as Mae, is the protagonist of Night in the Woods. According to Longest Night, her sign is Mundy. Appearance Mae has dark blue fur with dyed pink hair. She has large red eyes, which she dislikes and refers to as "nightmare eyes." Her right ear is also notched from a dog attack. Mae's attire consists of a brown and red long-sleeved shirt with a slashed zero in the center, black torn jeans, and boots described by Scott Benson as "cheap green-ish knock-off doc martens."https://curiouscat.me/bombsfall/post/98166828M It's been stated by Mae herself that she's rather short and plump. Her grandfather considered her "sturdy," an assessment that Mae ultimately agrees with. Personality Mae Borowski has had a troubled past, depression, and anger issues, which she was instructed to "repress" by Dr. Hank. Her emotion turmoil is later revealed to be byproducts of dissociation. She's snarky and at first, short with those around her, even stated by herself to be "a jerk." As the game progresses, she becomes a little more compassionate, in some routes comforting people who don't feel they're quite worth much. She seems to worry about Bruce and seems to genuinely care for her "rat babies" once she discovers them, even stealing pretzels to feed them from the pierogi stand. Possibly due to her depression, Mae is a little nostalgic and reminiscent of Possum Springs prior to her leaving for college. She often looks at how much has changed. Background Mae was presumably born in 1997, being age 20 in 2017. She is the only child of parents whose families worked the coal mines in Possum Springs for generations. Since the mine closed they’ve worked and saved money to enable Mae to be the first member of the family to attend college. Mae went for three semesters, dropped out, and moved back into her parents' attic. Mae has always been a bit troubled: anger issues, depression, no direction and recently, paranormal abilities. When she was in high school her anger issues caused an incident involving a classmate, leaving her with a bad reputation in the town. She has no idea how to cope with these feelings, but through sheer chance she begins to notice something dark going on in town, a trail of clues leading up into the woods. In Lost Constellation Mae is shown to be younger and was asking her grandfather about robbing a bank at a young age but they then enter into a conversation about jail, where Mae asks about a ghost story which then leads onto the game, with Mae interrupting the story to state her opinion on what is happening. Relationships Mae used to be in a relationship with Cole back when she was in high school, but they have broken up since. She was canonically confirmed as being pansexual by Scott Benson's Curious Cat page,https://curiouscat.me/bombsfall/post/110402201 which can also be seen in the graveyard scene with the three weird teens sitting at the gate asking both Mae and Bea questions. When asked what their dream date would be like, Mae refers to her dream date as "they", saying that she is not picky between any gender of dates when asked for clarification by the teen sitting on the lower roof. Friends *Gregg - Gregg is Mae's best friend from high school. The two were well known for being troublemakers around town, and often committed acts that they vaguely refer to as "crimes". Gregg seems to have calmed since high school, but is re-inspired to do similar things to what they did when they were younger when Mae returns, a fact addressed in the game by Angus. *Bea - Bea was Mae's former best friend from 7th grade and before, but eventually grew apart. They were in scouts together. They stopped hanging out when they were in seventh grade, though they have varying opinions on the reason why. Mae refers to it as "having a big fight when they were twelve," though Bea just sees it as Mae finding herself too cool to be seen with Bea. She says that Mae had just stopped sitting with her at lunch and hadn't returned any of her calls all of the sudden, and was always with Gregg instead of her. Near the beginning of the game, Bea resents Mae, due to Mae going to college and not appreciating it, while Bea was unable to, due to family circumstances. They've made up since, however, and appear to easily reform their bond from their childhood later. *Casey Hartley - Another one of Mae's close friends who, shortly prior to the events of the game, disappears without a trace, a fact later discovered to be due to the cultists which are the game's main antagonists. Casey played drums in the band before going missing, later to be replaced by Bea, and did "crimes" with Gregg and Mae. *Angus - Mae wasn't originally close to Angus and was initially acquainted with him through Gregg, as he is Gregg's boyfriend. Throughout the game, however, Mae and Angus become close friends, Angus even sharing very personal details of his childhood with Mae. They also play in the same band together. *Selmers - Mae's neighbour and friend. Selmers likes to bounce her ideas for poems off of Mae, and believes herself to be a better poet because of Mae's willingness to listen. *Mr. Chazokov - At the beginning of the game, Mae states that while she enjoyed the constellations in Mr. Chazokov's class, she didn't enjoy school in general. Throughout the game, Mae can view constellations, or "dusk stars", through his telescope on Selmers' roof every two days. *Lori Meyers - Lori becomes close to Mae if the two hang out down by the tracks and on the roof in Towne Centre, Mae even comforting her through her lack of self-worth. *Germ - Germ and Mae also become very close friends if he is hung out with. Germ seems to understand Mae and the problems she goes through. Mae sometimes doesn't understand Germ or his family but she tends to get along around him and finds him rather interesting and peculiar. In a cut interaction option, Mae even visits his home and family, something not even Gregg has done. Family Mae's parents and her Aunt Molly are central characters in Night in the Woods. Her Granddad passes away before the events of the game, and thus never makes an appearance and is only mentioned. *Candy Borowski - Mae's kind and caring mother. She has maintained a good relationship with her daughter despite Mae having been away from Possum Springs. Her and Mae have an argument about Mae having left college despite the family making extensive plans for it. It is implied through this argument that her and Mae's father put a lot of pressure on Mae that she had to succeed. *Stan Borowski - Mae's friendly but forgetful father. He forgets which day Mae is expected to arrive at Possum Springs and doesn't go to the bus station to pick her up, which Mae expresses annoyance for, but they both agree to pretend that Stan remembered the correct day of her arrival. *Aunt Molly - Nicknamed "Aunt Mall Cop", she is strict and professional despite being a policewoman in a small town. She first meets Mae at the closed-down playground where Molly picks her up, threatens to arrest her, then takes her home. Her and Mae are generally amicable, but Mae is slightly angry at her for not believing her throughout the game. * Mae's Grandfather Mae and her Granddad had a very close relationship. He would tell her ghost stories when she was little to help her fall asleep. After his death, Mae remembers him in a positive light, fondly reminiscing over the apple crate of horror books he left her. Endings Gregg ending To get the Gregg ending, all you need is to: *Hang out with Gregg till the last playable band practice When you enter the location you will enter it with Gregg. You will start to have a conversation, but then there will be choices if you will tell Casey's parents about his death. Mae will also ask Gregg if she can move to Bright Harbor with him and Angus. He politely refuses, but says she's welcome to visit any time she wishes. After the conversation, Angus and then Bea will come in. Bea ending To get the Bea ending, all you need is to: *Hang out with Bea till the last playable band practice When you enter the location you will enter it with Bea. You will start to have a conversation, but then there will be choices if you will tell Casey's parents about his death. Mae suggests to Bea that they go on a road trip together to get out of Possum Springs for a while, telling Bea that she's "home enough", and that an episode of derealization wouldn't occur if the pair stuck together on the road. After the conversation, Angus and Gregg will come in and then throw a funny insult to Bea and Mae. If you throw an insult to Gregg and Angus, Angus states that he and Gregg haven't been insulted in forever. Trivia *Mae actually hates beer, she only got drunk because she was nervous. *Mae plays the bass guitar in a band with her friends, they make her play even though she doesn't know the songs. *Mae cannot drive, and doesn't have a license. *Mae, as shown through her night-time dreams, is able to 'Astral Project' *These powers are presumably gifted from the 'Black Goat', similar to Eide's powers to walk through walls being given to him by the Black Goat *Mae has not had sexual intercourse. She claims she "never got around to it." **This likely makes her the only member of the band who is a virgin as Bea claims she lost her virginity during a math camp prior to 11th grade and Gregg and Angus have presumably had sex in their relationship. Quotes "One freeasscola." "And iz not my fault I'm a total trashfire!" "I've got nightmare eyes" "I'm falling into the sky." "Everything sucks forever" "I'm a total trash mammal!" "I'm going to bed! . . . Is my bed still here?" "Let it be a legend" "I'll unlock your ass" "Back as in back" "Awooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" "How is this bird still alive?" "Germ is good. Germ is a good man." "Charity Bearity: I just don't carity." "I say hi for no one!" "Sometimes you need someone to be the thing you don't have, even if it's something you're supposed to already have." "My mouth tastes like broken dreams" "That's how Hermits are made, Mae, and they die alone in the middle of Winter, waiting for pizza from friends they don't want to see." "I'm older than you! Two months!" "Look at those woods. This is like the perfect place to dump a body that's tough to find. Good body-dumping woods." "And I cried, because nothing was there for me anymore. It was all just stuff, stuff in the universe. Just . . . dead" "That's me. A miracle." "I kinda thought you found me really annoying?" "Well, we can at least be legends." "Ha ha. I sleuthed the meaning." "That all sounded a lot more bad-ass in my head." "I can't know how to do everything!" "Aw we fwends, Beatwice?" "I. Want. Everything." "I was b o r e d t o d e a t h" (Raises arms as if in celebration and nods) "I'm terrified!" "No like when your body is like 'Uh whoa I almost died,' and you get all hyper because you're filled with dolphins." "This is some dank nature . . . dank nature and garbage." "Who steals a phone?" "Maybe I can whittle a wrench out of a log." "I literally do not know this song!" "That was maybe the best night of my entire life." "Oh, my God! That was dangerous! I could have died! That was amazing!" "I hate awkward silences." "Ho. Lee. Crap. I'm 14 again." "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." "Okitwasnicetalkingtoyoubyenow" "Have donuts ever made you think twice?" "Hey Gregg did you know I think you an Angyyy . . . Are so cuuuute!!!" "Oh, yeah? Well, you should see the dog who did that." "WITCHDAGGAH!!!!" "Go legally braindead due to lack of oxygen from choking on my entire ass!" "To donut hell!!!" "I want to like grow giant and pick you all up "Gonna get them flapjacks." "You were crushing hard on those dank bones." Gallery WitchDaggah.png|Mae's costume for Harfest Behind the cashregister .jpg|Mae and Gregg in the Snack Falcon Mae in possum.PNG|Mae in the Possom Springs Bus Station References Category:Characters Category:Night in the Woods